What The Hell?
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Harry is looking for a way to get Sirius back... Maybe he'll find it in the form of a certain mirror he recieved the previous Christmas...
1. Chapter One: Falling Through The Floor

Another plot that wouldn't get out of my head... hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Harry Potter i wish i did but its only wishful thinking on my part

What The Hell?

Chapter one: Falling through the floor

"Sirius Black."

Harry said looking into the depths of the mirror for any sign of a change. He looked up frustrated but showed no sign of giving up.

"Er… Harry is that such a good idea?" I felt compelled to ask. Harry looked at me and said, "Kendra, look I don't expect you to understand and I don't expect you to stay but don't expect me to stop ok?" I was slightly put out but then I realised what sort of hell he had been through. Of course he waned to change it. He just didn't seem to understand that things go wrong when you mess with things you're not quite sure of.

I loved Harry like a brother but sometimes he was so annoying. He lost his temper for no reason what so ever and it really did my head in. But then again after everything that had gone on with him I suppose I could forgive him. I looked at Ron but he just looked at me and shook his head. He wasn't going to interfere. He valued Harry too much as a friend and besides Ron was too busy thinking about a particular witch named Lavender Brown.

"If you miss her that much you should have took up the invitation to go to her house for Christmas." I said hiding a smirk. Ron looked up at me startled. His look said "Was I that obvious" I nodded and then I watched as my words sunk in and the look on his face turned from one of longing to one of horror.

"Kendra, please I've only been going out with her for three months. No way can I face her parents so soon. Besides I never go home for Christmas when you guys stay here you know that."

He had a point. I smiled. I pointed at Harry to see if he was going to say anything and he mouthed no way and pretended to be engrossed in some essay we'd been set. I knew it was a front. He just wanted to get out of helping me. The day Harry, Ron and I get our work finished before the last day of the holidays will be the day Herminone leaves hers until the last minute it wasn't going to happen.

Somehow I still got good grades. I even passed potions now that I was impressed with.

Maybe it was because I was friends with Harry Potter but Snape really didn't like me. Yes, that had to be it. Coupled with the fact I was a Gryffindor Snape's least favourite house I think I had the answer.

And I didn't care a less.

So since Harry wasn't listening to me and Ron refused to get involved I turned to the best person I could think to dissuade him. "Herminone he's your boyfriend tell him I'm begging you." Herminone looked at me and smiled. Her left hand was entwined with Harry's. "I've tired. He won't budge."

"Damned Straight." Harry said looking up and smiling at Herminone before looking back down at the object in his hands. "It's not like we can blame him Kendra." Herminone said.

No. That was true. As much as I wanted to stop him getting hurt or stuff going wrong I couldn't blame him. And neither did anyone else. Ron still had his family, Herminone hers and I had mine. First Harry had lost his parents and then he had lost Sirius the only thing he had that was even close to a parent. Now all he had left was the Weasley's, Herminone and Remus. And we all could tell he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he didn't lose them too.

But what he was doing now I really didn't agree with. Harry was fiddling with the mirror Sirius had given him for Christmas last year. He had been since the start of term but so far between us Herminone and I had managed to dissuade him from giving it too much thought.

Now he was having none of it. He wanted to get the thing working. How he was meant to do that I have no idea but he was adamant he would.

I didn't want to admit defeat but I realised I might have too in the face of what was facing me. Harry was stubborn and determined at the best of times but looking at him now I might as well have been talking to a brick wall.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I said quietly. He looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks Kendra. I know. I just…I just need to do this ok?" in the end I gave in. I nodded.

"Okay."

I smirked and looked at Ron who was plainly listening if unwilling to take part. "You can enter the conversation now." He looked up at me and his ears went a little red. This only made my point even more obvious. I laughed looking down at the essay I was meant to be writing and all that had appeared on my paper was five rather large black ink splats.

So not good.

Why did I leave this stuff until the last minute? It wasn't exactly great for my studies I mean I needed the grades. I liked to mess around and have a laugh but damn I didn't want to fail either.

Apparently tonight Harry couldn't have cared a less. "Harry babe," I said waiting for me to acknowledge me. He looked up with a smirk on his face he raised an eyebrow, "look you stare at that any more and I swear to you, you will break it. That earned a laugh.

That was good. The boy didn't smile nearly enough these days. And I had now decided that was my life's work.

To make Harry Potter smile.

It was getting late and it was the day before Christmas Eve. There was only the four of us here for Christmas. We were originally going to make the trip to Phoenix Head Quarters but on look on Harry's face told everyone that knew him well enough that he just wasn't ready for that yet.

And no one could blame him. The HQ was Sirius' old house and the pain that flickered across Harry's face even for just a second everytime 12 Grimmuald Place was mentioned tod everyone that Harry could go there. So we stayed. It was even safer than HQ and although we could have all gone home we opted to stay with him.

It was what friends did and I took the fact I had a friendship to uphold seriously. But like Ron and Herminone I also knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

And every time I brought it up Harry looked visibly sick. I hated doing it to him but I also knew there was something important he was keeping from us and I didn't like it.

We were his friends but more than that we wanted to be able to help him. And I especially could do that if he kept insisting to clam up every time I tried to talk to him.

But I trusted him. And I knew that whatever it was when he was ready he would tell us.

"I'm whipped guys." I said stretching and packing up my stuff. He essay I had intended to start was none existent all I had managed to do was create pretty patterns with the ink spots from my quill.

I hadn't even managed to write a sentence and anything I had managed to write had quickly turned to into doodles of many things that made sense and those that made no sense at all.

"Hang on" Herminone said packing away her stuff as well. I'll come with you Kendra." I nodded and smiled at Harry and Ron. "Are you guys staying here?" "No." They said together. Harry picked up his mirror and cleaned the glass for what had to be the thousandth time that night.

None of us said a word.

"Sirius Black."

He said it so quietly that I almost missed it but his voice was so full of pent up emotion that it made it impossible for me not too.

Then his green eyes went wide behind his glasses. "Herminone," He whispered. She whipped round and ran to her boyfriend. Ron and I glanced at each other and ran to Harry.

"Look." He whispered.

The mirror was no longer clear but a swirling mass of blue cloud. "Wow." I couldn't help but whisper.

The mirror began to shake and Harry had to concentrate on keeping hold of it. A roar of rushing wind filled my ears and the blue light shot out of the mirror and shattered as if it had hit one of those muggle prisms I remembered playing with in muggle junior school before I got my letter to join Hogwarts.

The light shattered and all of us stood in awe totally transfixed. The light enloped all of us and the rushing in my ears grew loader and loader.

I felt like I was being spun round on the spot but I knew I was standing still.

The light filled my vision until I could see nothing but blue. My vision was filled with it.

Then I felt my body leave the ground and knew I was levitating on my own and panic started to fill my being.

I heard Herminone scream.

I could hear Ron and Harry yelling

But all I could think was OH MY GOD!

Then much to my relief I didn't see much more after that as everything went mercifully black.


	2. Chapter Two: Oh My God!

Well i'm back with chapter two!

**Disclaimer: I own Kendra and the plot...**

To my reviwer:

**Prongs1: **Thanx for the review i'm pleased you like the plot. I hope me being away for a while has not made you want to read it any less!

What The Hell?

Chapter two: Oh My God

I opened my eyes and sat up. My head was spinning and it felt like it had been hit with something hard. Perhaps someone had dropped something on me during Charms?

No. That didn't seem right. Although I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

Then I remembered. Harry. The Mirror. Oh I was going to kill him. I was _so _going to kill him.

This was all his fault. Why didn't that surprise me? If I got detention for this then I was going to kill him. I was already in detention for near enough the rest of my life.

I did not need his help.

I looked around and frowned. What the hell? How in hell did I get here?

I was sat in the middle of the guys' dorms. Ok. That was weird I didn't remember coming here. I was in here often enough, true but I didn't remember making my way here before I came here.

Why did all of this feel so wrong, yet right at the same time. It wasn't unusual to find me in the guys dormitories. The girls liked to joke that I was more a guy than a girl but there still seemed to be something that I was missing. What the hell was it?

I looked around me more closely and realised that the guys dorms looked totally different from how I remembered them. But not because they had changed colour or anything drastic as that just because it didn't look like the guys dorms.

This had something to do with that mirror I just knew it! Harry was so dead when I got hold of him. That of course depended on whether I was going to be able to stand up in the next hour or so.

"Kendra?" I heard a voice shout.

"In here!" I shouted. The door banged open and Ron came hurtling in and said, "Jeez are you ok?" "Oh just peachy!" I snapped. He recoiled slightly and I sighed.

"Sorry Ron but I think I've hit my head it's killing me. I feel really sick." He rushed over to me and helped me to my feet. I rubbed the spot on my head and I could feel a lump the size of an egg rising under my hair.

I winced. Oh bloody brilliant! "What the hell happened? Why am I in here? Is everyone ok?" Ron smiled. "You can't be that ill the speed you were speaking there."

I blushed. That only made him grin more. Damn it! I should know how the guys worked by now! "Shut up!" I snapped his grin didn't move and neither did my blush. "Well?" I demanded "Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" Ron looked at me and it was then I realised how troubled his eyes were.

"I don't know Kendra I really don't." Fear started to make its way into my system. "What about the others. Harry? Herminone? Are they ok?"

"They're ok." Ron said. "Then what's wrong?" I said latching onto the mournful tone in his voice. "Well…" He said. I narrowed my eyes. I knew that tone. That was the tone Ron used when he was trying to change the subject or deny the inevitable.

But I wasn't

"What. Happened."

I said slowly. "Well…"

At that moment the door to the boy's dormitories was thrown open and Harry and Herminone came rushing in.

They looked at me and said, "Ron you fond her." Herminone rushed over to me and said, "Kendra are you ok?"

I smiled and put my hand to the back of my head. "Yeah. I think." Harry grinned. In fact he was grinning like an idiot.

"What. Have. You. Done?" I said slowly. "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all." He said grinning like a mad scientist.

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked carefully. "Probably because he can't lie to you." Herminone said looking at the lump under my hair.

"You'll be pleased to know its only superficial Kendra some ice and it should go down."

"Brilliant." I said sarcastically. "Now we know I'm not going to die can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

At that moment the door banged open again and five people poured into the room.

"Have you guys found your friends?" A voice asked.

The voice belonged to a guy with messy black hair and hazel eyes. I did a double take looking between him and Harry.

I couldn't believe it. I was looking at a teenage James Potter.

Harry's father.

I looked past him and saw a sandy haired Remus Lupin, a black haired Sirius Black and a mousy haired Peter Pettigrew.

There was a girl with them.

The girl had long straight red hair and striking green eyes, just like Harry.

Lily Evans.

Lily rushed over to me. "I'm so pleased you're ok. You're friends were so worried about you."

"Er…" I said looking for words I wasn't sure I could find.

I turned to Harry who was grinning like an idiot again. I mouthed, "I am going to kill you."

He just winked and grinned and I turned back to Lily and said, "Thanks. I think."

But all I could think was, Oh my god.

"I mean Oh my god."


	3. Chapter Three: What Do We Do Now?

Hey guys i'm back again! Sorry it took so long i'm rubbish at updating at the moment but its here at last!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot...Oh and Kendra!

**Reviewers:**

**Harrystwinfromhell: **Thanx for the review! I hope that meant it was good! Anyway here is the next chapter i hope you read on!

* * *

What The Hell?

Chapter three: What Do We Do Now?

I couldn't believe just what I was seeing. I looked at Harry and he just smiled, Ron shrugged and Herminone seemed as shell-shocked as I was. There was no way this was happening.

But then I checked my thoughts with a scowl. I went to a wizarding school and constantly was taught and used magic of course there was a way this could have happened.

And he was currently stood behind me grinning like an idiot and I'd never wanted to hurt him so bad before. How the hell where we going to get ourselves out of this one was totally beyond me.

The Marauders and Lily stood smiling at me and told me how pleased they were to see that we were ok. "I don't think we've been introduced yet." Sirius said stepping forward.

"I'm Sirius Black." Sirius held out his hand and I took it after a moment. I couldn't believe I was shaking a younger Sirius' hand.

"Kendra Waters." I said my throat dry and my voice a little above a whisper. He nodded and grinned.

Then James stepped forward and said, "James Potter." I shook his hand as well and then he turned round and said, "Remus Lupin." Pointing at Remus who was smiling at me and nodded as his name was said I nodded back.

"Peter Pettigrew." He smiled at me and nodded and I tried not to scowl as I smiled nodding again in greeting. How would I get through the day without trying to straggle the rat? Literally.

But then I guessed that if anyone were going to commit murder it would be Harry I turned and I could see him eyeing Peter with great dislike.

"We're in a different time now." I said out the corner of my mouth. "That makes no difference!" Harry hissed back. "Of course it does!" I hissed.

"You can't do anything in this time Harry you know what happens if you mess with time." Harry looked at me and then sighed.

"I know. But I can dream can't I?" I smiled. "Yeah I guess you can." Even if I didn't like it I knew he was right. Nothing I could say would make him change his mind anyway so why bother?

Harry was Harry and who was I to take away the chance to see his parents. I had that chance everyday Harry had never had that, or not that he remembered. Still that didn't mean I still wasn't angry at him. Of course I was! Look at the mess we were in now!

"So how come we've never seen you round here before. You are in sixth year right?" "We are." Herminone answered taking hold of Harry's hand again. "Well I know almost all of the sixth years and I've never seen you before."

Sirius said confidently and James nodded. Damn them for being so observant. "We…" Ron trailed off and looked at me for help. "Why me?" I hissed. "Because you can." Ron shrugged.

"We had an accident." Harry shrugged. I brightened. Way to go Harry! "Yeah, you're right we've not from around here." "So where are you from then?" Lily asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." I said firmly. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at me with sad expressions. "I turned to Ron, Herminone and Harry we need to go and see Dumbledore."

"How do you know Dumbledore if you're not from around here?" Remus asked looking at me intently. "Did I say that?" I asked vaguely making Harry and Ron smirk and Herminone giggle. "Guess that's just another mystery Hogwarts will never solve."

Harry grinned and said, "Come on guys Kendra is right we need to go and see Dumbledore." He led us out the dormitories and down through the common room and out of the tower. Once we were in the hallway I slapped Harry firmly round the head.

"I warned you." Ron said not looking at all surprised. Harry grunted something and I firmly slapped him again. "All right Kendra," Herminone said coming to her boyfriend's aid. "I think you've made your point quite clear." "Oh I'm not sure I have." I said. "Do you realise where we are?" "It's hard not too." Herminone pointed out without missing a beat.

"This is a complete disaster." I said putting my head in my hands. "I don't see how." Harry said pleasantly. "Don't push it." Ron said before I could reply. "This is great for you Harry, Really." I said looking at him smiling. "But in case you hadn't noticed we don't belong here."

"What if I want to belong here?" Harry asked me intently. "Harry," I said but he looked away and he led the way to Dumbledore's office. "You have no idea what the password will be." Herminone said was we walked round the corner.

"I can guess." Harry said shortly. Ron came to stand beside me. "I think you just said the wrong thing." "I know." I sighed. "But he does need to hear it sometime."

We stood outside the stone Phoenix and Harry went through a few different sweets until the gargoyle opened at Cockroach Clusters. "He likes them." Harry observed with a sour look. They weren't my favourites either and I could totally relate to what Harry was thinking of.

We stepped on the moving staircase and I couldn't contain the butterflies in my stomach. What would Dumbledore say? Surely accidents like this happened all the time in a magical school? I mean look at what happened in third year when Herminone was using the Time Turner.

If it was possible to go back a few hours and do them over again surely it was possible to move forward or backwards in time by decades at a time. But what I was truly worried about was that Dumbledore would not be able to fix this.

Even though I'd got used to Dumbledore being able to fix most things, what would our presence here have on the future? It could not be a good thing.

We entered Dumbledore's office and found him gazing out the window. "Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked cautiously.

Professor Dumbledore turned and I gasped at how much younger he actually looked. I know we were back in the past now but I was amazed at how different he looked.

"Ah my time travelling students I've been expecting you." We gaped at him. "I surprise you?" He asked clearly amused. "Um yeah." Ron said before any of us could think of an answer. "Sir we're not even born yet!" Ron said. "Smooth Ron!" Herminone hissed rolling her eyes.

"Ahh but Mr. Weasley is right." Dumbledore said clearly amused. However my future counterpart sent me a message with Fawkes to tell me of your mishap which I believe happened in the Gryffindor common room yes?" "Yeah." Harry said frowning and I hissed. "I told you Dumbledore knew everything."

"Not everything Miss. Waters just the tendancies of the teenagers attending my school." I blushed at being caught talking. "Sorry sir." I mumbled. "That's quite alright." Dumbledore said smiling serenly.

He sat down behind his desk and I realised looking around it had changed very little from now until our time in the future. "Would you care to sit down and tell me the basics of what happened to you without giving too much away. Obviously I know who you all are." Dumbledore's eyes rested on Harry. "It's easy to make the connection with all of you I must say Kendra even you look like your mum." I blushed.

He looked at Herminone and said. "Miss Granger a new generation of witch. A gifted witch so I am told." Herminone blushed with pleasure and the suddenly he changed the subject.

"Would someone like to tell me what happened?" We all looked at Harry. In my opinion this was all his fault and it appeared that even Herminone was siding with me on this one. Take that Harry! I'd told him this was a bad idea.

"Why me?" Harry asked us out raged correctly guessing the reason we were looking at him. "Because," I said speaking for all of us. "This is your fault and because we say so." "Nicely put Kendra." Ron said winking at me.

I felt something in my stomach lurch at the wink and I was shocked. Whatever it was it couldn't be good. Not if it involved Ron. He was my best friend. _We're just friends! _I told myself sternly.

_Yeah! Yeah! _The rebellious part of my brain said I ignored it. There was nothing between Ron and me.

I turned my attention back towards the conversation and the dilemma at hand I did not need another one to add to it. I had enough to worry about without other stuff.

"…We were in the Gryffindor Common Room," Harry was saying. "There was no one there so I'd got my Mirror and just because I was missing him I'd said his name a few times. It's never done anything before now." Harry shrugged.

He looked up at Dumbledore. "I truly never meant for this to happen I know what it can mean to change the future I never meant for us all to be thrown here I was just missing him and I was angry he was taken from me before I had chance to know him. Everyone I know, everyone I love always ends up getting hurt I just wanted to see him once more. To tell him I'm sorry and that I love him. I never did tell him."

I looked from where Dumbledore was quietly listening to Harry and was shocked to see tears shining in his eyes. He put his head down and I knew he didn't want any of us to see but I couldn't sit there and do nothing. I got up out of my chair and knelt down in front of his chair.

"Harry," I said softly He didn't look at me. "Harry," I said firmly "look at me." He finally met my gaze his eyes swimming slightly from unshed tears. "It's ok to miss him you know, it's ok to love him. It's ok to miss someone you love. And it's ok to be angry with him. He left you but I promise I'll be here for you. We all will. Herminone, Ron and I love you Harry and we just want to help you but you have to let us in."

I hugged him loosely and then one of his hands came up to hug me back the other was secured in Herminone's hand and I saw her squeeze it both in agreement with me and in support.

"Kendra's right mate. We all love you and we want to help you but we can't help you if we don't know what's going on with you. Let us help you." Harry looked at Ron and something passed between them and I had no idea what it was. I didn't want to understand either. There are some things that Herminone and I stay out of when it comes to Harry and Ron and this was one of them.

Maybe Ron would get him to open up. Herminone was always better at emotions but Harry was always better at talking to Ron.

Herminone was his girlfriend so maybe that will change but as long as he opens up one of us I don't care. He needs to talk. He never talks for fear we won't take it seriously, it'll put us in danger or just simply because he doesn't want too. He should know by now that he can talk to anyone of us.

Herminone and I shared a look and I could tell that Herminone was thinking the same thing. She squeezed Harry's hand again and he gave her a grateful look.

I returned to my seat and Dumbledore smiled at me. He had said nothing throughout the whole exchange just sat and watched but I got the feeling that he had got more from that whole exchange than if we had sat and talked for an hour.

"Your friends are right Harry." He said at last smiling at all of us. "You should trust them, surely they have done enough to earn your respect by now?" Harry smiled sadly. "Of course they have." "Then why do you insist on keeping things from us!" Ron yelled frustrated.

Harry looked up sharply. "You have no idea what you're talking about Ron!" He replied hotly. "Then tell us!" Herminone said pulling Harry to face her. "We only want to help you."

I, however and yes, I admit it, was a complete cow. A complete and utter bitch. But I'd had enough.

"Fine then!" I snapped. "Be that way. See if I care." The talking stopped and everyone turned and stared at me. "What?" I said contering them all. "I've told him I care. I've even told him I love him. He knows I'm here for him but if he doesn't want me then fair enough he can go screw himself we have more important things to worry about."

I turned and looked at Dumbledore who was looking at me with an expression if I am not mistaken that looked a lot like amusement and I blushed as I suddenly remembered where I was.

"Sorry professor."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miss. Waters." He said pleasantly. I smiled sheepishly and not looking at Harry or any of the others said, "Sir what the hell are we going to do? How do we get home?"

Because now that's all I wanted to do now was go home. I'd had it with Harry and I'd had it with the adventure before it had even begun. I wanted to go home. Selfish, yes I know but as I've already said I was pissed off so can you forgive me?

Dumbledore smiled at me and said, "I believe these are the most important questions and to answer them is to return to your time period." "I'd guessed that." Harry ventured.

Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. I hate it when he does that it always means there's a plan that I don't know the whole picture of, but then with Dumbledore who ever does?

"I believe you were sent here for a reason beyond our control I believe it is best if you live out your lives in this time until the deed you have come here to accomplish is done then, it is my belief you will return home."

My jaw hit the floor. He couldn't be serious! He couldn't mean what I thought he meant? Stay here? In this time? In a time we didn't belong in? Oh that was just asking for trouble!

"Is there no other way Professor?" I pleaded. "No Miss Waters I'm afraid there isn't." Dumbledore said. Damn that twinkle!

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Herminone said uncertainly but smiled at the look on Harry's face. I was ready to talk to Harry yet and scowled when he looked at me.

"But we could mess up the future!" This surprisingly coming from Ron. "You know the rules of Time Travelling. No one knows you here you must simply not divulge any information from the future." Dumbledore said in reply.

"You mean we really get to stay here?" This coming from Harry. He was trying to keep the excitement out his voice. Trying and failing.

"Yes Mr. Potter you are. I advise you though to change your names and come up with plausible stories. And now we will ask the Sorting Hat where to put you."

Dumbledore got up and walked round the desk and the four of us spun round to look at the hat that was placed on the top shelf in the far corner. "Ah yes," The hat drawled.

"Our time travelling students. And where pray tell did I put you in the future?" "Gryffindor." We chorused together. "Then in Gryffindor you can stay." The hat said.

We nodded happy that we didn't have to try and find the other house common rooms. Things were weird enough without adding to the drama.

"You may go. I will send a message to Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans they will be your guides since they are the Prefects for your year. Good day and good luck."

We looked at each other we were obviously dismissed so we smiled and Dumbledore and thanked him before leaving his office. I was not happy this was not good. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

I was the first one out of the office and I stood waiting for the others to appear and couldn't stop the dread from seeping into my heart. What could be so bad? I mean Harry had finally got the only thing he had ever truly wanted and I was being a complete bitch.

But I couldn't help the way I felt. Something was wrong, something was off and I couldn't place what it was. But one thing was certain. These next few weeks were going to be interesting.

Very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: Pretending

This is kinda just an introduction of things to come the next chapter will have more action in it. I felt a little lost writing this chapter and it shows so i thought id better just finish it and get it posted that way the story can continue.

**Disclamier: **I own nothing but the plot.

What The Hell?

Chapter Four: Pretending

We left Dumbledore's office and I was still refusing to look at Harry or Herminone because was still mad at them and judging from the cold shoulder I was getting from Harry I guessed he wasn't speaking to me either.

I dropped a bit behind Harry and Herminone watching with narrowed eyes as they talked in whispers that I was not allowed to know now they weren't speaking to me.

Ron dropped back with me and looked at me with sympathetic blue eyes. "I'm all right." I said before he could say anything. "Of course you are." He said rolling his eyes. "You're always all right it's okay NOT to be all right every once in a while too you know."

"I know that." I snapped and then looked at Ron. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." "I know that." He smiled mimicking me.

"Look Kendra what you said back there, it had to be said, and he will come round. He knows that he needed to hear it. I can't imagine loosing my parents and then my godfather and now having a chance to have them back it must be killing him." He looked at me and I felt my resolve breaking. Damn him. Damn him if he wasn't right!

"Plus of course there is something else too. He'll come round but when he does you're going to have to forgive him. He'll need us all soon I know it."

"I know and that's what makes me feel so bad. I don't regret saying those things to him he needed to hear them and you and Herminone love him too much to be brave enough to say them but I also know why he hasn't told us. Harry is so used to being Independent he doesn't know that he can ask for help every once in a while if he needs it."

I looked at the floor and then at Ron, "He just doesn't realise that he can ask for help if he needs to." "No." Ron said. "He doesn't. He will one day but until then we will have to be patient."

I couldn't believe out of everyone this was coming from Ron. He was our resident hothead. But I also understood it perfectly. He had been Harry's first friend in the magical world and out of us all he probably understood him best. Apart from Herminone she was his girlfriend but if there was one person that Ron cared about almost in an older brother sense it was Harry.

They'd been through a lot, all three of them before I joined the crowd, which was an adventure in itself. All that needs to be said about that is that the first day back in our own sixth year the four of us had managed to get into potions along with a few others and I decided to show how much I hated Snape and Slytherins in general and caused a massive explosion in the potions classroom with the help of Fred, George and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Snape had somehow known it was me and put me into a months detention on the spot and fifty points from Gryffindor (those of which Harry gained back and more later that day in Defence Against Dark Arts.) I was in detention on a Thursday every Thursday for a month but Harry, Ron and Herminone joined me on the second Thursday because basically Snape is a sadistic bastard and loves to cause Harry endless amount of pain.

So then while we were in detention moving stuff around the potions classroom (and causing unnecessary mess as well deserved revenge) I got to know the three of them and we became friends.

So hence the reason why I came to be sat on the Common room floor when Harry decided to be clever with that blasted mirror.

Now we were back in the past and we basically had to pretend we were from this time and knew nothing of the time we had come from. Wow if this wasn't going to be fun. I couldn't wait. Really.

Plus the fact that one of my best friends wasn't speaking to me and it was turning out to be one of the best days of my life but I wasn't about to back down. I was too stubborn for that. Besides Ron and Herminone rarely fought with Harry because the three of them didn't have much to fight over. Oh, they had fought and when they did it was big.

Ron and Harry during the tri-wizard tournament had been wild. Of course since they've become stronger for it. I was one of the few people that actually believed Harry when he had said he didn't put his name in the goblet I'd seen his face and I knew there was no way he could have been expecting it.

I also believed Voldemort was back. How couldn't I? Harry wasn't one to lie and people had always said that he may come back it wasn't that big of a stretch to believe it was possible this was the wizarding world and stranger things have happened. Like being sent back into the past, for instance.

But of course the Minister, genius that he is, choose the illusion of peace over the reality of preventing a war. Adults are such strange creatures at times.

I looked at Harry and felt my heartache. I felt bad, really I did feel bad for what I'd said to him but I also knew he needed to hear it and I had to believe that when the time was right he would come around. I didn't want to loose one of the best friends I'd ever had over this.

So as you can see when we fall out we don't do it by halves. Especially me. When I blow I blow big style. It takes a lot to set me off but hell, when you do you better hope you duck for cover and stay out my way and unfortunately Harry had set me off. Usually I'd quite happily say sorry but I could still feel the anger bubbling in my stomach and this time I refused to be the one to admit they were wrong.

Ron followed my line of sight and sighed. "Well this is going to be a fun trip." He said softly. I turned to him.

"Go with them then." I snapped my anger getting the better of me. Again.

"I'm not asking you to stay."

Ron looked at me his eyes flashing and said, "Oh sod off Kendra!" I stared at him. "I'm not taking your bullshit just because you're in a mood with Harry does not mean you have to be in one with me. Quit being an arse. It doesn't suit you."

That shut me up.

Ron, having the biggest temper among us, knew how to handle me when I went into a mood and that was just to shoot me down and remind me that I belonged on earth and not on the volcano I seemed to have exploded with my temper.

With anyone else I'm sure it would have set them off again but with me it calmed me down. And soon we were talking amiably again.

We soon found our way back to the Common Room to find it was the end of classes and the Marauders were waiting for us.

"So?" Lily asked before we'd even say down. "What did Dumbledore say?" "He says we have to stay here until we figure this out and if you could be our guides that would be great." Herminone said.

Sirius grinned and I didn't like the look of that grin. That grin was the grin that Fred and George got on their faces before a spectacular prank was executed and I was acutely reminded that these were the Marauders after all.

I looked at Ron, Harry and Herminone and it looked like they had seen the look as well. I knew we needed to be on their guard if we had any hope at all of making sure that we didn't become the Marauder's next intended targets. Of course, if we did I was going to be sure that we retaliated.

"How about we show you the dorms?" James asked his eyes twinkling. "Nice try James but you can't prank the girls you can't get up the stairs." Harry said laughing.

"Damn!" Sirius said. He looked at Remus, "We didn't think of that." Remus looked at him with his eyebrow raised. "No, Padfoot, you didn't think of that." Sirius looked at his friend and smiled, "But of course our Brain would have thought of that I bow down to your superior wisdom Moony." Remus took a bow smirking. "Why thank you Padfoot."

"How did you know we were going to Prank anyway?" James asked looking at Harry his almost mirror image. I chocked on laughter. "You are kidding me right?" I asked. "You're the Marauders we might not be from Hogwarts but we've heard of you we have friends you know." "Anyway who says we're not from Hogwarts?" Ron asked the boys his eyes twinkling.

We were treading a fine line but if we were here for any period of time then it was likely that James at least would find out about Harry though we had to do our best to make sure that didn't happen.

Or if it did to make sure that there was only the bare minimum of information passed around we did not want to change the past because the future would be unrecognisable from the one we had left behind.

But being in the period of many of our parents it was always going to be difficult not to give such things away. Ron wouldn't find it hard at all, his parents would have left already and more than likely would have had Bill and maybe even Charlie by now.

I wasn't sure what year his brothers were born but his parents were older than mine and my mother had been in James and Lily's year so she'd told me in a letter when I'd said who I was friends with.

Lily frowned as Ron had said this and said, "You can't be, you're as old as us if you were from Hogwarts then we'd have seen you." Herminone shot Ron a filthy look but I shook my head.

"Lily this is a magic school the possibilities are endless." I said and Harry picked up from where I had left off. "Besides we can't talk about it. Dumbledore's orders." "You actually abide by rules?" Sirius sounded disgusted. "I've broken a few." Harry said nodding "but I try to avoid those that Dumbledore sets himself. I have too much respect for him. He's been my mentor and part of my family for too long now."

Remus frowned. "What happened to your parents?" Harry looked conflicted. "They're not around much. They're jobs are pretty important and those jobs have taken them away from me for a long time now. They still love me though and I still love them and I don't resent them for it." I looked at Harry impressed. "Well done." I mouthed.

He smiled. We were well on our way to talking again. The issue wasn't resolved but I couldn't stay angry at Harry for long he was one of my best friends and besides it solved nothing we needed to be together in this. If we were truly going to make this work then we had to be united and we had to pretend.

Pretend we knew nothing of the future of the people that were stood around us. Pretend we knew everything and nothing about the time we were in. Remember all the rules of time travel. The whole thing was making my head spin and I couldn't concentrate.

But I knew I had to because if I didn't concentrate then I'd screw this whole thing up and there was more at stake than that. I couldn't do it. I realised then that this was going to be harder than I had imagined. Harry however seemed to be the one that was adapting the best. But then I figured he had been the one to adapt most of his life. This was just another swing in his life that he had to adapt too. But for me, this had sent me completely off balance and I didn't know how I was going to cope.

I knew I'd find away but right then I just didn't what to do or what was expected of me. But looking around me I knew I had to learn.

Fast.


End file.
